villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight Escape
"Midnight Escape" (Mayonaka no Toubou) is the eighth episode ending theme of the anime Akuma no Riddle. The song comes from Mahiru "Shinya" Banba's perspective seemingly explaining how both personalities rely on one another while also pointing out how they will survive in the world. It was performed by Banba's voice actress, Yuka Ōtsubo. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Mado wo aketara sukui you nai mono bakkari de Konna machi de wa daremo ga ikiba wo nakusu yo  Nigedasou ima sugu Ari no mama nanka ja  Iki mo dekinakute namida wo kotaeteiru Kurayami no manto yokei na kanjou Kakushite shimaou tsugou ga ii  Hontou no namae wa himitsu ni shitoku yo Jibunjishin sae tsukamaerarenai Semai rouya ni muriyari oshikometa kyouki Sumi ni shaganda senaka ni hikari wo atetara Sugata wo arawasu Furueru koneko mo kodoku wo seotte Ikiru utsu wo mitsukeru Kurayami wo nutte hashiri tsuzukeru yo  Mou asahi ni terasarenu you ni Kaeru basho nante imasaranai kara Mae ni susumitsuzukete yuku yo Shinjitsu wa kitto Kokoro no okusoko shizuka ni nemutteiru Kurayami no manto yokei na kanjou Yasashiku tsutsumikonde kureru  ''Itsuka kono kizu ga kiesatta toki ni '' Mou ichido ano basho ni ikeru yo |-|English (Full)= Open the window and there's nothing but hopeless things out there In a city like this, everyone loses their places I'm going to escape, right this minute Being just my unvarnished self I can't even breathe and I'm fighting tears Under the mantle of darkness, unnecessary emotions I'll hide them away, it's convenient I'll keep my real name a secret Even I won't be able to catch myself In this narrow prison, madness is forced into me If they shone light, I crouched in a corner with my back to it It reveals my figure Even a trembling kitten carries the burden of loneliness While finding a way to live I continue to run, weaving my way through the darkness As if never letting myself be illuminated by the morning sun again I have nowhere to return to now, so I’ll just continue to move forward The truth is surely Deep within my heart, sleeping quietly Under the mantle of darkness, unnecessary emotions You gently wrap your arms around me Someday, when this wound has faded away I’ll be able to go to that place once more |-| Japanese (TV Size)= Mado wo aketara sukui you nai mono bakkari de Konna machi de wa daremo ga ikiba wo nakusu yo  Nigedasou ima sugu Ari no mama nanka ja Iki mo dekinakute namida wo kotaeteiru Kurayami no manto yokei na kanjou  Kakushite shimaou tsugou ga ii  Hontou no namae wa himitsu ni shitoku yo  Jibunjishin sae tsukamaerarenai |-| English (TV Size)= Open the window and there's nothing but hopeless things out there In a city like this, everyone loses their places I'm going to escape, right this minute Being just my unvarnished self I can't even breathe and I'm fighting tears Under the mantle of darkness, unnecessary emotions I'll hide them away, it's convenient I'll keep my real name a secret Even I won't be able to catch myself Video Riddle Story of Devil - Official 8th Ending - Maynaka no Toubou (Mahiru Banba)|TV Size Category:Anime Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Solos